This is my Payment
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: "My poor child, what are you doing in this land?" A large man with a beard asked to a small boy laying in his land of nothing but snow and ice.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

A.N./ It's not very good, but I hope y'all like it.

* * *

"_My poor child, what are you doing in this land?" A large man with a beard asked to a small boy laying in his land of nothing but snow and ice._

"_I am Russia. I'm a country now and this is my land." The small ashen blonde boy replied to the bearded man._

"_I am afraid you are mistaken, little one. I am General Winter and I control this land."_

"_Nyet, you are mistaken. I was only born because I became a country and this is the land I occupy therefor it is mine. You may reside here if you wish but you have to take care of me."_

"_If that is your wish, little one, I will take care of you. Come, let us go to my house." He took the little one's hand and led him into his forever frozen house._

* * *

"Mister Russia, you're later than usual. Uh, there is a guest here to see you. We set him up in the guest bedroom. He calls himself General W. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call us." Lithuania frighteningly spoke to the large Russian man he was employed to.

"We won't." With that Russia made his way upstairs.

He went in without bothering to knock on the door. He knew it didn't matter whether he did or not. This was the man who took care of him. This was the man who demanded payment in return for taking care of him. And this was the day of the year that his payment was due.

"_My dear Ivan, it's a pleasure to see you again._" Russia could hear the frost bitten words flowing from his mouth.

"I am no longer in need of your services. I wish you would stop providing them and then asking for payment." He didn't speak in his childish voice like he would with any nation. He didn't need to with this man.

"_This is still my land, though, you may claim it, it is still mine._" The words spit out were like poison. This was why he could not deny this man. If he did decide he wanted to become a nation then it would be as simple as claiming his land and Russia could do nothing to stop him since it wasn't his land. Just the territory he said was his.

"_Come, my child, sit on the bed for me._" He did as he was told waiting for the payment to be collected so he could get back to the way things usually were.

"_That's my boy. You haven't contacted me in a long while. Why is that?_" Russia gritted his teeth when the man sat next to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"As I have said, I am no longer in need of your services. My country is strong now. I do not need you." His voice may have held some confidence, but he knew it wouldn't stay.

"_You're country was strong before and then it fell and now it is strong again? It will fall and you will come running back to me._"

"It's not true! The Soviet Union will stay strong forever. We are a super power along with that little bug America and if we squash him we will have no problems!" Suddenly a hand flew over his mouth and he was pushed back onto the bed being held down with ease from one of the General's hands.

"_Yes? And you have not crushed the little bug yet? You are too weak. You hold no power! The only power you have is __**mine**__. You have nothing. __**YOU OWN NOTHING**__! I control you. You are mine!_" Suddenly the hand that was over Russia's mouth was pulled away and replaced by cold, demanding lips. These lips had no heat, no love, no anything but raw rage and lust.

He could feel the tongue prying at his lips demanding entrance and he complied. He had no room to argue. No room to say he didn't want this. It was his fault anyway. He brought this never ending winter upon himself and now he had to make payments.

"_You are mine. Say it._" The life left his purple eyes as he let his body relax knowing what was to come.

"I am yours." The elder man smirked and kissed him gently this time. No words were going to be used anymore. Only sounds of growling in pain and in anger were going to be torn from their lips as Russia's pants were torn from his waist and the elder of the two slammed in.

"Argh!" Russia couldn't help the groan that left his mouth as the other slammed in not waiting for him to adjust to his size but continued thrusting into him at a fast pace that made his insides feel as though they were on fire. The only time he could ever feel heat was when this man of cold did this to him.

The thrusting continued until General Winter came with a groan and then pulled out. Russia looked up at him with blank eyes.

"_My sweet, sweet boy, do not forget that you are mine. That all of this is mine. Good bye, Vanya, good bye for now. I shall see you the next time payment is due._" With that the elder left Russia alone and Russia didn't like to be alone. He quickly pulled on his pants and then yelled for Lithuania.

"Y-yes, sir?" The brunette eyed him wearily.

"Go draw my bath and have Estonia prepare my clothes and Latvia my dinner. Tell Belarus and Ukraine that I'll be down shortly." The other nodded and Russia sighed. Even with all of his housemates he still felt alone. He felt so alone because of _that _man. It was all that man's fault that he felt alone. It was his fault that his heart would fall out. It was his fault that he was always cold until he came to him. It was all _his _fault.

"S-sir, your bath is ready." Russia nodded at the terrified brunette and left him in favor of warm water against his skin even if he couldn't feel it. He liked to pretend he could.

* * *

"_Nyet, you are mistaken. I was only born because I became a country and this is the land I occupy therefor it is mine. You may reside here if you wish but you have to take care of me."_

"_If that is your wish, little one, I will take care of you. Come, let us go to my house." He took the little one's hand and led him into his forever frozen house._

"_Thank you for taking care of me, how may I repay you?" The young boy asked._

"_Oh, don't worry, I'm sure we can work something out." The elder smirked and took in the small child._


End file.
